Stacey's Decision
by TheQueenxJAV
Summary: When Stacey starts dating Johnny she forgets about her friends. Will she make the right choice?
1. The Concert

"Oh I just don't know what to wear for next Saturday!" cried a frustrated Stacey. She was a blonde 14 year-old who's life was 50% fashion. She wandered around the room lifting a pile of clothes here and there every so often. "Claud do you think maybe you could lend me something or at least help me out? I don't know what to wear it's my first actual "REAL" date with Johnny and I want to look nice."   
  
Claudia stared at her with her beautiful almond shaped eyes and sighed " Stace, you always have this problem with Johnny, you always think there is no perfect outfit to wear for him. You're a great dresser and believe me if you just rela, you are going to choose a great outfit by yourself." Stacey smiled "Really? I always have this problem?" Claudia giggled and nodded. "Yeah, always"  
  
In the end Stacey dedicded to wear a pink tank top with a glittery white letter J in front with a white mini skirt.  
  
"So any club business?" Kristy called as she looked around Claudia's room. "Where's Stacey?" demanded Kristy. Claudia looked focused on an earring she was fixing. She couldn't stand Kristy's glare. "Spit it out!" demanded Kristy.   
  
Claudia reluctantly answered, "She's not coming today. Johnny called her and invited her out for some ice cream. Kristy you know she's obsessed with him. I tried to tell her that a club meeting is more important, but she wouldn't listen." Kristy looked furious. "I will not tol --" Kristy was interrupted by a phone call. Mallory snatched it seconds before Jessi did. "Hello, and good afternoon, Baby-Sitters Club how may I help you?"   
  
Mary Anne automatically opened the record book and looked expectantly at Mallory.  
  
"Sure Ms. De Witt we'll find someone for next Tuesday and I'll call you right back." She hung up the phone and looked at Mary Anne. "O.K you and Stacey are free for Tuesday." Mary Anne said. Kristy looked even more infuariated at the mention of Stacey's name. "Well you'll have to go then Mallory, because some ignorant club member is running around with some guy, she doesn't even care and she is so irres-"  
  
Kristy was cut -off by Claudia who looked both exasperated and furious.  
  
"Shut-Up! You think you're better than anyone else just because you're the president don't you?! Well I've had it with you trying to make Stacey look bad. Now I know I'm disappointed too, but she's still my best friend." Mary Anne was close to tears, she just couldn't stand arguments. "Yes, I'm going to be your sitter for next Tuesday Ms. DeWitt." Mallory hurridely ended her conversation with Ms. De Witt and looked around the room. The clock in Claudia's room turned from 5:59 to 6:00. "Bye you guys" chorused Mallory and Jessi as they sprinted out the door and down the steps from Claudia's room. "I better get going too, see you guys later." Mary Anne said, and she too, left the room. There were a few minutes of penetrating silence between Claudia and Kristy. "Claudia I don't think I'm better than anyone else just because I'm the president of the club, and I thought you knew that." Kristy hastily gathered her things and left the room before Claudia could even speak. Kristy rushed down the steps and almost crashed into Mary Anne. "Oh I'm sorry Kristy." said Mary Anne. Mary Anne apparently had been waiting for Kristy.  
  
"You should understand how she's feeling right now Kristy. You know Claudia, she really likes Stacey and now Stacey is spending more time with Johnny than with her, she's just hurt." Mary Anne looked pleadingly at Kristy for a few moments. "Let's go." Kristy said, without bothering to say anything regarding Mary Anne's statement about Claudia being hurt. As they walked in silence Mary Anne started sniffling. "What's wrong?" Kristy asked her. Mary Anne shook her head and turned left on her street, leaving Kristy behind --speechless.  
  
"Oh my god! Really?!! I cannot believe it, wait until I tell Claud!" Stacey hung up the phone and sat in her bed lost in thought. Then she reached over grabbed the receiver and dialed Claudia's number. "Hello? Claudia?" Stacey heard Claudia's voice answer. "So what's up Stace?"  
  
Claudia sounded unenthusiastic and Stacey couldn't think of why. "Well guess where Johnny is taking me this Saturday?" "Who cares where you're going with Johnny?" said a little voice in Claudia's head.  
  
"I have no idea" replied Claudia truthfully.  
  
"To a Blink 182 concert!!! Can you believe it, he got the tickets!" Claudia's eyes started to fill with tears and she couldn't help it, she and Stacey were going to go to that concert if they got the tickets, but apparently Stacey had other plans already. "Wow, that's amazing Stace." she managed to say, before she abruptly said she had to go and hung up.  
  
The problem was that Stacey had been seeing Johnny for the last 4 months and she hadn't been spending time with Claudia at all. Claudia was lonely now, almost everyday because Johnny walked Stacey home. All of the BSC members were worried about Stacey, if she kept up the way she was going, Kristy was determined to kick her out of the club. 


	2. Encounter With Johnny

Chapter 2  
  
A day passed by and Stacey grew more obsessed with Johnny in that one day alone. Claudia was worried because Johnny seemed to have lost his huge interest in Stacey, and he was starting to want to get to know Cokie more. Only Claudia noted this, Stacey seemed to think she was the most important thing in Johnny's life. "Oh he just loves me, I'm sure of it Claud." Stacey said to Claudia on Friday after school. "Yeah maybe he does Stace, and maybe he doesn't, maybe you're just one of his simple little crushes."  
  
Stacey looked at Claudia with disbelief in her eyes and a mixture of anger and suspicion. "What do you know Claudia? Tell me, have you seen him with another girl?" Claudia looked at her but said nothing. She couldn't, she just couldn't tell her friend that Johnny was seen with Cokie. "No nothing Stacey, I'm just trying to say, don't get your hopes up too high."  
  
The next morning Stacey put on a pink sweat set. It was a warm day, perfect for exercise and being comfortable thought Stacey. When she got to school she suffered a great disappointment. Claudia was wearing her sweat set but it was blue one not pink. "How could I have forgotten?" thought Stacey, they both went together to the mall before she was going out with Johnny and they bought them. Claudia also thought a lot like Stacey and had thought it was a perfect day for sweats.  
  
Claudia and Stacey glared at each other throughout classes. Kristy was mad at Stacey and at Claudia. Mallory and Jessi were no where in sight, and Mary Anne was a hopeless wreck. She didn't like arguments or disagreements at all. During lunch, which happened to be a Sloppy Joe, all of the BSC members ate together -- except Stacey who ate her lunch with Johnny. Stacey kept shooting small glances towards their table as if daring them to go and say sorry for whatever it was she thought they did wrong.  
  
"Look at her, you know what, I'm actually wishing she would get played . Then she would see who her real friends are." Kristy said to the rest of them. Mary Anne gasped and shook her head. "No Kristy! That's mean, people shouldn't wish bad things to happen to others." As she finished saying that, Stacey got up and left the lunchroom.  
  
"If she's ever going to see sense she better do it quick before I decide to never be her friend again" Claudia said through clenched teeth. "Claudia she's just blind right now but she'll come to her senses soon enough." Mary Anne said hopefully. " and I think you should have told her about Johnny. As her best friend you should have told her you'd seen him with Cokie." Claudia looked miserable and nodded her head murmuring, "You're right, you're right, no wonder she's mad at me."  
  
By the end of 6th period Claudia was determined to tell Stacey everything she knew about Johnny and Cokie. She hurried across the halls but she bumped into someone. As she looked up to see who it was her heart almost stopped -- it was Johnny. "Hey Claud.   
  
Johnny said sarcastically. He laughed stupidly at his own Joke.   
  
"watch where you're going." Claudia said nothing to this and just glared at him. "Why that look baby?" Claudia grew angrier each time he said something. "Don't you call me baby Johnny" Claudia said furiously. "Hey, chill, why so sour Claud?" He looked at her with a playful grin. "Well … Maybe I'm sour because of you! I know what you're doing to Stacey and I don't like it. You've liked Cokie all along and you just want to make her jealous by using Stacey. You have the charm for it Johnny, but you're not careful. I saw you talking to Cokie, and you know what? I don't like you at all and --"  
  
"Claudia are you talking to my boyfriend?" Stacey had just appeared and she had heard Claudia's last remark about her not liking Johnny. "Well yes Stacey I' am talking to him who else is in front of me?" replied Claudia hotly. "Hey Stacey, I was looking for you to give you this." Johnny said with his hand outstretched, he was holding a rose towards Stacey with a pink ribbon around it. "Ooh." was all Stacey managed to say. "It's --It's beautiful." Johnny smiled with a satisfied grin. "Yeah well, I thought you'd like it since it looks just like you, pretty in pink." What Johnny had just said was too perfect and Claudia knew it. Now Stacey blushing gleefully. "Stace I want you to wear it tonight for our dinner." Stacey looked from the flower to him "Yes, of course I'll wear it." Claudia was impatient she wanted to talk to Stacey quickly but she was too busy with this serious love affair. "I'll call you later Stacey, I have something to tell you." and with that, Claudia hurried away.  
  
"Oh yeah Johnny, why was Claudia talking to you?" Stacey asked.   
  
"Well…. " said Johnny uncomfortably, he was thinking of what would happen if Claudia told Stacey what she knew. "oh she was just talking about some nonsense." Stacey looked susiciously at him. "Stacey, look, if she says anything about me seeing another girl will you believe her? She wants us to break up, she doesn't like me at all. You heard her yourself." Stacey had heard Claudia say that, but she didn't want to believe it. "Well, I'll meet you today at 7:00 O.K? My mom is picking me up today, bye." She hurried out of the building and was glad for the excuse, she didn't want to reply to what Johnny had just told her. But could it be true? Could Claudia really just be mad because Stacey really likes Johnny, is she jealous of me?" thought Stacey as she walked down the sidewalk to her mom's car.  
  
That afternoon was very cold and Stacey was preparing her clothes for the next day --it was her big date with Johnny. "I look great." she whispered to herself as she tried the clothes on that night. She neatly folded them and put them on her desk chair. She got her backpack from the closet but as she was pulling it towards her she knocked something off her dresser. Stacey leaned over and picked it up, it was a frame with a picture of her and Claudia at the mall. She hastily put the picture under the bed and thought "I wish I never see that picture again. Who needs a friend who's jealous at her?" Stacey got up and turned over every picture of her and Claudia in sight. She finished her homework and forgot all about Claudia for the rest of the night, and thought only of Johnny. 


	3. Forgotten Memories

The next morning Stacey woke up at 9:30 am. She hadn't forgotten about her meeting with Claudia. She quickly dressed and opened her window, the sun poured inside illuminating her room. She looked out the window and got a shock of surprise. Outside on her lawn was a bouquet of white roses with a pink ribbon around them. She jumped out her window and retrieved them. Their was a note attached , it said : These roses are pretty in pink, Just like you." from Johnny.  
  
She rode her bicycle to the mall and locked it in the front on the bike racks. Claudia was already there waiting at the entrance. "Hey Stace." Claudia said, "I mean, Stacey." she said sheepishly. "Hello Claudia. So?"  
  
Claudia felt a little awkward. Once this girl standing in front of her had been her best friend. Now, she felt as if she didn't even know her. "Well …. I think that Johnny likes Cokie."  
  
Stacey laughed and looked at Claudia right in the eye. "He is my boyfriend. What do you mean he likes Cokie?"  
  
Claudia took a deep breath and said "Well I've seen glance over at her, the other day I saw him staring at her and talking to her. That day you came and saw us talking, well, we were talking about Cokie. I was asking him about her ; I wanted to know if it was true. Stacey, he didn't even try to deny it. You have to believe me!!" Claudia was desperate, she wouldn't be able to stand it if her friend got cheated on like that. "Claudia -- you -- are -- a -- liar. He told me you would try and make me think bad of him. Well I'm glad he warned me, because he was right." She started to get ready to leave when Claudia had a sudden idea.  
  
"Well how did it go at the concert?" she asked.  
  
"It went great. I had so much fun with him I didn't even think about you while I was there. I just realized that -- all these years of friendship with you have been worthless.  
  
Bye Claudia, and tell Kristy I quit the club -- forever." With that Stacey left the restaurant without glancing at Claudia. She didn't know why she had just thrown away their wonderful friendship over a guy. A great guy, she corrected herself.  
  
Claudia walked home in tears. What had just happened?  
  
"It's O.K Claud. You'll get over her, it's not the end of the world." Kristy said on their next BSC meeting. Most of the club members looked disappointed. They were all going to miss Stacey.   
  
Weeks passed by then months and Stacey had been avoiding Claudia; when she did see her she showed no sign of ever knowing her. Claudia's sadness turned into anger at both Stacey and Johnny. Claudia and the rest of the BSC members had noticed that Cokie was all of a sudden interested in Johnny. Once they even saw them kissing in the hall . Of course Claudia didn't even try to talk to Stacey. It was as if she was something in the past, something unimportant to her.  
  
After about 4 months Claudia heard from rumors that Johnny had dumped Stacey. She didn't care, she was actually glad.  
  
Johnny was going out with Cokie and Stacey was miserable but she never came back to Claudia. Her pride kept her from the passionate desire to have Claudia back as a best friend. Their friendship was gone forever and Claudia was determined to forget that it had ever happened. 


End file.
